


Телефонные переговоры

by Edhi_l, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Срамота [4]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Series: Срамота [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Телефонные переговоры

Федю затолкнули в кабинет прямо во время телефонных переговоров. Иван тогда стоял около панорамного окна, выходящего на парк, и рассеяно кивал, словно собеседник мог его видеть.  
Вяземский крепко держал Федю за локоть, который тот пытался вырвать. Его очередной яркий шарф сбился так, что один из концов свисал почти до самого пола, а куртка была криво застегнута. Боролись молча, точнее, злобно пыхтел только Федя, а Вяземский стоял прямо и внимательно смотрел на Ивана, как пес ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
– Да, тут вы совершенно правы, – Иван коротко кивнул в сторону низкого диванчика и, отвернувшись к окну, вернулся к разговору. – Да, подобное спускать нельзя. Уже разговаривали с юристами?  
Он видел в отражении окна, как Вяземский практически волоком протащил упирающегося Федю и толкнул его на диван. Федя тут же вскочил на ноги, за что получил еще один толчок в грудь, явно сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, потому что так и остался сидеть, тяжело и шумно дыша, злобно сверкая глазами в сторону Вяземского.  
Все это происходило без единого слова, даже двигались они как можно тише, чтобы не мешать Ивану. Неужели кто-то научился, наконец, молчать?  
Вяземский неподвижно стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и не сводил взгляда с Феди. Иван тоже невольно оглядел его длинные ноги в узких черных джинсах, короткую куртку под косуху и раскрасневшиеся с мороза щеки. Красивый...  
– Значит, решено, – наконец произнес Иван, оборачиваясь, – Пока натравите на него юристов: мне нужна эта площадь. Копайте, что хотите ищите, но к концу месяца документы на продажу должны быть подписаны. Стороннюю силу привлекать можно, но аккуратно – не оставьте следов.  
И, не прощаясь, сбросил вызов.  
Федя все так же тяжело дышал и переводил взгляд то на него, то на Вяземского. Тот стоял по-прежнему неподвижно.  
– Проваливай, – коротко скомандовал Иван.  
Вяземский ушел словно бы с неохотой, не сдержавшись и бросив последний взгляд на Федю. Нехороший такой, голодный взгляд. С этим определенно стоило разобраться.  
Федя шумно сглотнул. Взгляд его забегал от Ивана до неплотно закрытой двери, но сам он, умный мальчик, даже не пытался дернуться. А жаль: Ивану нужен был только повод, хоть единственный.  
– Как прошла вечеринка? – спокойной спросил Иван, доставая из бара бутылку виски и бокал. Один. – Видел твои сторис в Инстаграме. Хорошо повеселился?  
Федя быстро облизал губы и выпрямился. Шарф сполз с его шеи окончательно и сейчас ярким пятном лежал на черной коже дивана.  
– Было весело, – немного хрипловато ответил он. – Хреновый алкоголь, забористая травка и очень теплая компания. Расслабляет, знаешь ли.  
– Знаю, – абсолютно серьезно кивнул Иван. – Поэтому и спрашиваю: как себя чувствуешь? Ничего не болит?  
У Феди хватило наглости – и смелости – улыбнуться.  
– Ну что ты, – голос его чуть дрогнул, как и улыбка. – Как бы я мог?  
Иван медленно налил виски, так же медленно сделал глоток, обошел стол и сел в глубокое кресло, широко расставив ноги.  
– Не мог, – спокойно произнес он. – Но, помнится, я тебе запретил туда ходить? Одному, к своим любимым спортсменам. Мало ли что могло случиться?  
Федя медленно поднялся на ноги. Так же медленно расстегнул куртку, тяжело упавшую на пол. Вышагнул из ботинок. Иван сделал еще глоток. Виски приятно обжигало горло. Федя подошел ближе. От него остро пахло одеколоном и совсем чуть-чуть ментоловыми сигаретами. Иван ненавидел этот запах: он запрещал Феде курить, даже такие слабые.  
– У тебя есть семь минут, – ровно произнес Иван и посмотрел на часы. – Используй их с умом. – И кивнул в сторону неприметной двери, почти сливающейся со стеной.  
Он видел, как дернулся кадык на горле Феди, слышал его тяжелое дыхание. А затем потянулся за телефоном. Слишком рано он сорвался из Казани – не успел закончить несколько очень важных дел.  
И все это из-за Феди.  
Секретарша Юсуфа была глупой девочкой. Очень долго не брала трубку. Еще дольше не могла понять, с кем именно разговаривает, и пыталась перевести Ивана на кого-то из замов. Иван терпеливо объяснял. Юсуф был ему очень нужен. Ради этого Иван был готов беседовать даже с его глупой секретаршей.  
Федя справился за четыре с половиной минуты. Из ванной он вышел именно в тот момент, когда на другом конце провода раздался голос Юсуфа. Тот, как и всегда, рассыпался в длинных и цветастых приветствиях, сложно мешая русский язык с татарским. Федя стоял, завернувшись в слишком большой для него халат Ивана, и неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. С его влажных волос скользнула капля воды, тут же впитываясь в ткань.  
Иван откликнулся на приветствие Юсуфа, привычно спросил, как дочь, как супруга. И широко развел колени, откинувшись в кресле.  
Федя подошел осторожно, слишком медленно, словно бы неохотно. Так же осторожно, запахивая разошедшиеся полы халата, опустился на пол. Иван тяжело положил ладонь на его макушку, вынуждая согнуть шею и уткнуться лицом в свой пах.  
Член уже давно был твердым. Иван не стал сдерживаться и чуть подался бедрами вверх, потираясь о лицо Феди. Его горячее дыхание обжигало даже через брюки.  
– Что ты планируешь делать с тем гаражным кооперативом? – спросил Иван в телефон и чуть прикусил губу.  
Федя все так же медленно расстегнул его брюки и спустил ткань трусов, чуть прижимая яйца. Иван, так и не убравший ладонь с его макушки, надавил сильнее. Федя дернул головой, за что и получил оплеуху. Несильную – просто чтобы понял. Понял, что Иван был на него крайне зол.  
Юсуф юлил, не говорил ни да, ни нет. Этот кусок земли ему самому достался почти случайно за бесценок. Иван же был готов заплатить немалую сумму. Юсуф рассказывал о кризисе, о том, как сейчас плохо идет бизнес, а Иван скользнул рукой по лицу Феди.  
– Я все понимаю, – он надавил пальцами Феде на челюсть, вынуждая открыть рот. – Но пойми и ты: больше денег тебе просто никто не даст.  
Федя на коленях перед ним, смотрящий снизу вверх, с готовностью приоткрывший рот... Иван был бы готов смотреть на это вечно, если бы не знал, что можно сделать еще лучше.  
Юсуф продолжал говорить, когда Иван, зажав плечом телефон, положил вторую руку Феде на затылок и, чуть двинув бедрами, медленно вставил член в его приоткрытый рот.  
Федя горячо и шумно выдохнул, отчего по всему телу словно прошла теплая волна. Он тихо всхлипнул, когда Иван медленно потянул его голову на себя, заставляя взять член как можно глубже. Уткнулся головкой в горло и замер на несколько мгновений.  
– Нет, Юсуф, это последняя цена, – ровным голосом произнес он в телефон.  
И тут резко двинул бедрами, входя до самого конца. Федя жалобно застонал, но Иван держал крепко, не позволяя вырваться. Потянул чуть наверх, заставляя поднять лицо, и большими пальцами вытер выступившие слезы. Иногда ему казалось, что молчать Федя может только в таком виде: с занятым ртом, почти задыхаясь и бессильно сминая ткань его, Ивана, брюк.  
– Последняя цена, Юсуф, – повторил Иван и за волосы потянул Федю назад, позволяя ему выдохнуть, затем снова двинул бедрами вперед.  
А потом убрал руки с его головы, нормально беря телефон и выпрямляя затекшую шею. Федя с недоверием поднял на него взгляд. Изумительный вид.  
– Продолжай, – коротко велел Иван. – Нет, Юсуф, это не тебе. Ты прекращай ломать комедию: сам же понимаешь, что совсем скоро эту территорию у тебя отберут любым способом. Так не проще ли ее выгодно продать?  
Он с первого взгляда – еще полгода назад – понял, что Федя будет отлично сосать, что это мастерство он успел отточить до превосходства. И оказался совершенно прав. Федя сосал всегда словно в последний раз: грязно, мокро, позволяя слюне стекать по подбородку и глубоко заглатывая. Иван откинулся на спинку кресла и снова положил руку на голову Феди, то придерживая его за волосы, то, напротив, заставляя брать глубже в глотку. Пару раз заставлял взять его так глубоко и держал за волосы настолько долго, что Федя почти хрипел и упирался ладонями в его бедра, пытаясь вырваться.  
Хватка Ивана всегда была крепкой.  
Юсуф все еще ломался.  
– Послушай, – максимально мягко произнес Иван, выпрямляясь. – Если ты не продашь мне, придут другие. И уже не будут столь любезны.  
И резко, наверняка до боли потянул Федю за волосы, снимая его с члена и кончая ему на раскрасневшееся лицо. Федя только тяжело и хрипло пытался отдышаться, изредка облизывая губы. Лишь спустя пару секунд он поднял дрожащую руку и медленно смахнул с ресниц тяжелую каплю спермы.  
– Думай, Юсуф, думай, – произнес Иван и сбросил вызов.  
Федя тяжело привалился к его ноге, обессилено опустив голову. Иван рассеяно перебирал его спутанные волосы.  
– Тебе ведь это нравится: дразнить меня, – все тем же ровным голосом произнес Иван. – Крутить хвостом, прекрасно понимая, что я все равно узнаю. Шататься по всем этим… злачным местам.  
Федя с трудом поднял голову, заглядывая ему в глаза, но ничего не сказал. Лишь тяжело дышал и все так же молчал. Иван провел указательным пальцем по его щеке, размазывая начавшую застывать сперму. Федя с готовностью повернул лицо и поймал губами его пальцы. Взял сразу глубоко, до самых костяшек, втягивая щеки.  
Вот же блядь.  
Член снова заинтересованно дернулся, а Иван откинулся на спинку кресла и потянулся за почти пустым бокалом.  
– Налей, – коротко велел он.  
Федя с трудом поднялся, ноги его дрожали. Отошел к бару и налил виски почти до краев. Горлышко бутылки звякнуло о бокал.  
Иван ждал.  
Федя был умным мальчиком, поэтому без лишних слов сел ему на колени и только тогда протянул напиток. Полы его халата давно уже разъехались, открывая взгляду длинные ноги, еле обозначенный пресс и стоящий член. Он прижался к Ивану всем телом, потираясь о его рубашку, и тихо жалобно выдохнул:  
– Ну пожалуйста...  
Иван милостиво кивнул, сделал глоток виски и прикрыл глаза. Он ненавидел вести переговоры по телефону, а не очно: при личной встрече всегда было больше рычагов влияния.  
Пальцы Феди были холодными и чуть дрожали, когда он раскатывал презерватив по члену Ивана и приставлял его к себе. За те минуты, что Федя провел в ванной, он успел растянуть себя и даже добавить смазки, поэтому лишь тихо скулил, медленно опускаясь вниз по члену. Пару раз замирал, больно сжимая плечи Ивана, почти до белизны прикусывал нижнюю губу – и опускался дальше, пока не коснулся ягодицами его бедер.  
Не врал: действительно ни с кем не трахался. Иван положил ладонь на его бедро, скользнул выше, до самого конца, а потом вниз. С удовлетворением коснулся собственного члена, уходящего в тело Феди, и отпустил. Федя смотрел словно сквозь него, будто бы полностью сосредоточившись на члене внутри себя. Его голубые глаза потемнели от возбуждения.  
Иван ненавидел уезжать от Феди так надолго, не имея возможности в любой момент послать за ним, но одновременно и обожал это: он любил трахать Федю такого – почти не растянутого, узкого, сжимающегося на его члене, словно в первый раз.  
Он помнил свой восторг, когда впервые опрокинул Федю на кровать в его собственной комнате в родительском доме. Он не был у Феди первым, но там с ним такого уж точно никто прежде не делал. И не сделает.  
Федя осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения, обнял его за шею, прижимаясь еще ближе. Собственного члена он не касался – Иван чувствовал его горячую и влажную головку сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.  
Это кресло было идеальным: с широким сидением, куда с трудом, но влезали колени Феди, когда он вот так сидел верхом на Иване. Так он оказывался зажатым с трех сторон и только и мог, что скользить вверх и вниз. Сначала он двигался с трудом, сдерживаясь чуть ли не на каждом сантиметре, медленно поднимался, пока в нем не оставалась только головка. Затем замирал, пряча лицо за спутанными волосами, и так же медленно начинал опускаться, чуть покачивая бедрами.  
Сейчас же он дышал уже тяжело и хрипло, и Ивану было горячо от мысли, что Федя наверняка вспоминает, как минуты назад тот трахал его горло, сжимая волосы и не давая нормально вздохнуть. Он резко подался бедрами вверх, отчего Федя тихо заскулил. Но не от боли: когда больно, член так не стоит. А потом Федя и сам начал двигаться. Быстро, цепляясь за плечи Ивана, резко насаживаясь на него и тихо, почти на грани слышимости постанывая. Федя вообще оказался на редкость тихим во время секса, но очень сильно царапался. Вот и сейчас он так сильно впивался ногтями в плечи Ивана, что наверняка оставлял следы.  
Иван с трудом оторвал от себя его руки и положил их на подлокотник кресла. Федя с явным усилием смог сосредоточить на нем свой взгляд. Иван провел ладонью по его лицу, стирая сперму и с силой нажимая на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот.  
Целовался Федя так же, как и сосал: жадно и мокро. Цеплялся языком, прикусывал и позволял целовать себя так глубоко, как только Ивану хотелось. Он громко застонал в поцелуй, когда Иван подхватил его под бедра, легко поднял и опрокинул на стол. Федя только и успел, что вцепиться в край столешницы, когда Иван резко дернул его на себя, навалился сверху и наконец-то начал трахать сам.  
И вот тогда уже Федя закричал, точнее захрипел. Он обхватывал Ивана ногами, подавался на каждый мощный толчок и только и мог, что шептать:  
– Да, пожалуйста...  
Он разжал одну руку и подтянулся к члену, но Иван, мощно толкнувшись вперед, перехватил ее и прижал обратно к столу.  
– Так кончишь, – хрипло велел он. – И прямо сейчас, ну!  
И Федя, прижавшись еще ближе, действительно кончил с хриплым стоном. Иван догнал его за пару сильных толчков.  
В следующий раз они сделают это без презерватива: Иван давно хотел посмотреть, как из Феди будет вытекать его сперма.  
Федя обессиленным остался лежать на столе, Иван же упал обратно в кресло. Дрожащей рукой он снял презерватив, завязал его и бросил в мусорную корзину. Так же медленно подтянул брюки и застегнул молнию и пуговицу.  
Телефон негромко звякнул напоминанием. Иван посмотрел на часы.  
– Проваливай, – велел он. – У меня совещание через пятнадцать минут.  
Но Федя лишь поднял руку и показал ему средний палец.  
– Хрен тебе, – сипло ответил он. – Перенесешь свое совещание, а меня будешь холить и лелеять. Я натер себе все что только можно.  
– С чего бы это? – Иван усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги.  
– Еще скажи, что не будешь, – Федя усмехнулся и потянулся как огромный кот.  
Лежащий на столе у Ивана, раскрасневшийся и вспотевший после секса, ничем не прикрытый, он был зрелищем невероятным. Иван нагнулся и крепко поцеловал его. Федя с готовностью ответил.  
Будет, конечно, будет... И холить, и лелеять. А потом и трахать: долго и со вкусом – так, как нравится обоим.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [На колени!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664384) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021)




End file.
